


Aversion

by darjeelinte, wasabiandi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revali is a dum dum drumstick, Some nice angsty smut for days, under the guise of hate sex LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darjeelinte/pseuds/darjeelinte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: “Revali was almost sure Link was leading him into the forest to get lost, a payback for humiliating him, after all that was what these woods were known for.”





	Aversion

If the Goddess could see them now, she’d be laughing uproariously over what complete, _utter_ fools they were. She’d be full-out guffawing, heaving a big bellyache of a laugh- a laugh that’d rumble the earth and shake the skies.

Or maybe she’d be furious. Maybe she’d smite Revali to a crisp from her hallowed seat in the heavens, because how _dare_ him, how _dare_ he commit _such_ a sin. But Hylia help him- he does dare, and dare he does. After all, defiance is the one thing he has in abundance.  
  
Actually, now that he thinks on it, Revali prefers if the Goddess- may Calamity ne’er taint her soul- was blind to what he was currently doing. Specifically, befouling her beloved Hero in the underbrush of the Great Hylian Forest, for anyone and everyone to see. He has nothing to hide, so what did he have to be shameful about? For all he cares, they can bask in their blinding glory. They can savor their chaotic beauty. They can gape as Link and Revali conduct the ageless ritual of sensuality, in the ageless forest.  
  
The ageless forest, blessed with the most seraphic holiness, is where the legendary sword sleeps, where untraceable giggles dance through the air, where ferreting eyes peep and peer. Yet Revali disregards it all- maybe it’s his way of getting back at the unjust fate they both are bound to, but mostly, it’s because he doesn’t much care at the moment.

This act of sacrilege- because sacrilege is exactly what he's doing- is the only thing that can satisfy him to no end, the only thing he can indulge himself in, the only thing he has the pleasure of possessing. Link deprived him of everything he'd been sure he was destined for. He'd been destined for so much more than this, so much more than _support_ \- the word itself makes his feathers curl- and yet…maybe he can settle for this, he ruminates.

Link’s heart thrums against his stocky frame- which refuses to thicken no matter how much food he scarfs down. His eyes lidded, Revali lifts a wing, and the feathered tips skim down Link's middle, settling in the folds of his sinewy legs. Revali yanks the fellow champion up, and Link lets out a rickety exhale of protest. It's a strained little sound, because no matter how far Revali pushes Link over the edge, nothing louder, nothing more _wanton_ than a whimper escapes those pretty lips. The stoic knight’s self-control is impeccable, but that will change. Revali wills it so. Rito fledgelings are taught that there's nothing impossible to those who try, and it's a mantra Revali has held close to his heart all his life. That mantra was proven correct one wintery day at the flight range- the princess looked like her brain had stopped working, he thinks, with no small amount of fondness- and that's going to happen again today.

Their bodies come together, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle clicking into place. Even though Revali longs- no, _hungers_ for Link’s searing touch, he shoves that aside- for now, at least. Revali decides he’s going to break down that fortress of composure Link’s built around himself, if that’s the last thing he’ll do. That boy can be so damn _stubborn_ sometimes- but as frustrating as it is, it’s somehow part of Link’s impeccable charm. 

Link’s filthy as a Bokoblin. He’s pinned to the ground, and streaks of mud and other less… _savory_ fluids stain the royal blue tunic he wears with so much pride, the intricate white stitching ruined by the earthy remnants of their tryst. Brambles and leaves stick out of Link’s hair ( _adorable_ ) and in Revali’s own feathers. Usually, Revali’s nigh-fastidious about cleanliness- he simply can’t stand the feeling of dirt and grime tarnishing his glorious plumage. But right now, that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Nothing but Link.

Revali has had Link in his sights for so long, and now that he finally has him, he’s never going to let him go. But he will never give Link the satisfaction of knowing that- those prideful walls he had constructed all those years ago prevents those three words to ever pass his throat. Or perhaps it is their little rivalry that keeps those words lodged in his chest.

Link’s fingers, calloused from the long years of knighthood, wriggles into Revali’s feathers. The Rito scoffs but allows it, and a content sigh escapes him as Link reverently places kisses down his neck. Then, his head cranes back and Revali sees the frustration stamped on his features. Revali can feel those baby blue eyes on him, silently pleading for Revali to grant him the beatific pleasure of animalistic lust. He smirks- Link has never graced him with the honor of speech, so if he wants more, well, he’s gonna make it damn clear Link’s gotta _work_ for it.

And work he would. They weren’t in the Hyrule Court where long, cold halls and strict formalities silenced his tongue. They weren’t in Rito Village, where he had to respect Revali, in the name of duty. They weren’t with the other champions, nor the Princess, and the way Link was slowly unravelling was so becoming on him, and Revali took pride in being the one to unwrap him.

Courage swept Link, Revali realised too late, his hips gripped in a vice between the young knight’s thighs. He looked so smug, but Revali was never one to back down and met his eyes readily.  
  
“Don’t you look smug for being pinned to the ground, Hero.” Revali is tracing his beak up the hammering heartbeat by Link’s neck, putting his hips further into the Hylian in a crude reminder of what this tryst really was.  
  
It was a power trip, a moment to let go of restriction and be taken down with that itching urge. All of it fleeting, temporarily and a way to let go from their shared agitations. It was viciously delicious like that, their pent-up feelings ramping up.  
  
It’s then that Revali gets fed up, beak snapping with a click as his large wingspan went to the other’s waistband. Although not intentionally, the sensation did make Link ticklish and he stifles a small laugh that doesn’t go unnoticed by the avian. No matter, he could punish Link later for his insolence, because for now he was dead set on the task he had.  
  
“Lift your hips. Spread your legs too. There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” His commands are obeyed if only because that’s what Link did best, and then it's just his tunic that shields him from Revali’s prying eyes and the coarse ground. Link’s body was littered with scars, those flaws etched on his skin, no matter how often Mipha would heal him, nor how frequently he consumed his copious elixirs. Fairy tonics might stop bleeding, but Link’s reckless courage had already marred deep into his body.  
  
But his beauty was there still. One would say even divine from how his hair was like a halo around his face now and he often did have an unnamed ethereal glow to him. Revali would say nothing, but even he could take appreciation in the radiance Link appeared to have.  
  
Revali’s arousal was unyielding against Link’s thigh, an pulsating red against the paleness of Link’s naked skin. It was remarkable how different his skin was beneath the familiar blue he bore, paler than the tone he had obtained from his gallivanting everywhere with the Princess. Sun-kissed and bronze skin that accentuated each curve and emphasized each muscle (the few that could be called that). Revali lined himself up to the other, legs crouching a bit to accommodate for their difference in heights. Although he was shorter compared to other warriors in his tribe, if not most men in general, Revali had convinced himself that he still had a few years to grow. Either way, it was always a plus that he towered over Link, the boy was about the same age as he was and yet he was as scrawny and scraggly as a weed.  
  
A weed that still had room to grow, but Revali was confident he’d still tower the boy with the inches he had on him.  
  
“Ready yourself for me,” Link hums non-committedly but sure enough his fingers go down, shaky from filthy anticipation, and then there’s a pause. A questioning look flints in his eyes, and Link doesn’t hold Revali’s gaze but he knows he’s been found out when a feathered touch adjusts both of them, tilting themselves up. Then he knows then like its a premonition as he obeys like the diligent boy he is.  
  
He’s touching himself in front of him, chest to chest so that Revali can feel the escalation of his heart rate and the stumble of his fingers. Carefully he puts his fingers downwards, eyebrows pinched before he foolishly presses two fingers into himself and Link grimaces because he isn’t really used to it, not yet. But his body could pick it up easily with practice, Revali honing his body like a finely-tuned bow.  
  
It’s painfully obvious to him now that despite the fact that Link had cornered him and that Link had initiated this, it’s his first time like this. Perhaps his bravado had gotten the better of him, it wasn’t the first time.  
  
It shouldn’t surprise Revali like it does, from the tentative shaking of his nervous hands to the inexperienced fumbling under him, it’s then that Revali remembers just who this boy is. That he remembers that Link is merely an obedient pawn to the Crown, and it’s with that revelation Revali swallows back on his sigh and the words that may come with it.  
  
Link’s doing his best to not let go, despite how frightfully close he is. The pulsing vein in his neck, and the tightness in his face makes it obvious.  
  
It’s telling from how his breath wheezes out, airy from how it whistles between his teeth. There’s a heavy and intrusive gaze on him as Revali is reduced to a spectator, but he allows it since Revali’s being oh-so chivalrous.  
  
“Let me listen to you, you aren’t mute Link.”  
  
Link ducks his head away from Revali with a shake, and then he’s gasping. No noise comes out even then and there’s an slick wetness that coats their bellies, a small tremor running over Link’s hips, his eyes blow wide—cheeks a ruddy red. It’s a nice picture, Revali thinks as he would be sorely tempted to stow it away in that slate of his for his viewing only. For now, he’d settle for stowing it away in his head, where he could fall back on in lonely nights when Link may be away and far from him.  
  
Link had unintentionally angled his fingers just right and brought himself to his undoing, so fast and innocently Revali can’t help but be the tiniest bit endeared by him. He had come undone, with no help provided by Revali.  
  
His body slumps against the forest floor, head lulled against the soft blue plumage, exhaustion settling in from chasing his pleasure too fast. His breath wisps over the feathers as Link’s body begins to recuperate and regulate, sending a small pleasant jolt that tingles down Revali’s spine.  
  
Revali rearranges himself to where Link isn’t sharp angles and elbowing him in the sides anymore, and where he can stare at him openly, the clouded over blues of his eyes still bright as ever. He’s soft angles now, molding into Revali and taking in the heat he had. The muscles of his body are lax, a dreamy glazed over look overcoming his eyes as Link yawned.  
  
“You’re being a bit selfish, getting yourself off before even considering me.” Revali jostles him, Link muttering. “Hey—hey don’t sleep on me.”  
  
“Too loud.” Link’s voice always comes as a surprise, too silent to even pass as audible, and too frayed at the edges due to how infrequently he used it.  
  
Then he shifts and Link’s chin is digging into his flesh as he ventured down with an lazy exhale. There’s some shuffling between his legs, Link seated between them and for a moment Revali thinks that he may have dozed off, all cozied over by his dick because he stopped moving. But then Revali can feel the ghosting of an warm inhale and he twitches from that. He wants to be greedy now too, he wants all Link can offer and more, devour him whole. He thinks about teasing the Hero of Hyrule, who seems scared off by his erection, but they had come this far.  
  
There’s no time to adjust or quiet the rambunctious beats of his heart because Link’s mouth is on him, hot and branding and Revali hisses because he hadn’t felt this before. Not that many Rito could speak of their interludes with Hylians, after all their anatomy didn’t quite complement each other but Revali could make do. He’s happy letting Link explore with his nimble fingers, content letting the other grip a little at the feathers, and pleased to see Link putting all his enthusiasm into it.  
  
From how he’s slobbering all over him, it’s obvious Link hadn’t had any romps with any Rito or anyone and the unpleasantness makes Revali wrinkle his face.  
  
The longer he lets Link flounder this way, the more he can see that perhaps Link has no prior experience whatsoever. For a boy blessed in virtually everything, heard to be naturally gifted at all he attempted, the fact he was hopeless in these provocative affairs was….adorable, somewhat. His enthusiasm making up for his lack of experience admirably.  
  
“Watch your teeth,” Revali says, his tone hushed and cautioning in his warning, he doesn’t want to be bitten, at least not there. There’s that non-committed hum and Revali can’t stop himself from letting his mouth run on because the goddess had given him the biggest mouth out of all the champions. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it isn’t proper etiqu—hey!” He yelps when he feels a small pinch, Link’s hands retreating out of reach before Revali could pinch him back for it. That little...  
  
Yet Link took his advice in stride, hollowing his cheeks with an experimental swallow, Revali’s eyes glancing to those lips of his before taking in the entirety of his face. Link meets his eyes and is a bit shameful because when he had approached Revali earlier on the whim of brevity, this wasn’t what he had expected then. To be on his knees, having a mouthful of someone that apparently hated him so much and that Link hated back (he really didn’t).  
  
He was doing some good, if the flustering of Revali’s feathers said much about it. Revali wouldn’t say it outright, but he was savoring it. His hands came to rest at the thin bend of his hips, as Link pulled him nearer to the other. Revali could feel the hot-blooded adrenaline streaming through him, unintended endearment crossing his face at just how much effort Link was putting in for his first time using his mouth like this. Maybe he could take all of Link’s firsts for himself, hoard them to himself.  
  
But he could do more. “Not going to move your head for me? Just going to sit there?” Revali goads, his feathered digits finding purchase in Link’s hair and gripping a little, if only to encourage him more. It was a shared spark of competition between them igniting, Link takes his challenge on.  
  
...If only to prove him wrong, to bury down his embarrassment, and to ignore the feeling of eyes all around him. Whether Revali couldn’t tell or not, this forest had more eyes than it let on and for that Link was flushing at their unabashed actions.  
  
It takes a second, but Link figures it out and meets Revali’s gaze again with a lewd little hum—unheard, but surely felt, and Revali could appreciate that. But the tense pressure in his abdomen wouldn’t leave without something more.  
  
Revali sighs then. “Link, do something with your hands. Here,” it seems that he did have to teach him things, his winged arms coming to take Link’s small palm and place it on whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth, the other free to do whatever he pleased. The contact is searingly warm, unbearable from his small fingers curling over him as Link pulls his mouth away for the briefest of moments. “Touch yourself if you want it’s lamentable on how stilted you are.”  
  
With his permission Link does what he’s told, his hand grasping on what he couldn’t gulp down, the other going between his legs nervously. Link’s tongue rolls over him, the edge on a prominent vein that makes Revali groan, legs tensing and chest tightening.  
  
He was a quick learner, he’d give him that.  
  
The overhead sounds of the forest were muted in their ears, their breathing and the slickened flesh overwhelming than the ambience that was enveloping them. Revali is stubborn, ensuring that he doesn’t relinquish control before Link, if only because Hylians were pitiful in their stamina. It was something he’d learnt from the amounts of times he had seen Link tucker himself out just by running around or goddess above, shield-surfing.  
  
It’s then that Revali gets this idea, one that may not work, but he’s willing to test out. After all the best ideas might not be the smartest, but the reward would be worth the risk. It was how he had gotten Revali’s Gale, the dumbest idea he had, which had worked out nicely for him. Perhaps this would too.  
  
“Link stop. No you’re not doing anything wrong.” He’s spared of the puppy-dog eyes that Link had whenever he’s caught catching helpless fairies and stuffing them in empty milk bottles. Eyes that too easily get him out of strife. “Get up here.” It’s then that Revali let’s himself lay down, back in the grassy plains as Link crawls back up his face nearing his. It was like he was hit squarely with a shock arrow and he was plummeting out of the sky, an unreadable look in Link’s eyes, never seen before by Revali. Was he going to kiss him?  
  
That’s not exactly what he had in mind and he puts his feathered hands to Link’s face, easily covering it with his palm, the boy spewing out a feather that had found its way in his mouth.  
  
“You idiot, the other way.” Link grumbles but Revali is too busy placating the oversized organ that’s threatening to come up into his throat as Link reverses his position to where he’s facing Revali’s erection. Revali has to lean back from how close Link’s rump is because _oh he’s naked down there_ , and his pulse is picking up again.  
  
The ends of Link’s ears flitted down, that was something Revali hadn’t seen before and there’s a red that is staining his skin from what little he can see of his face and his ears. It was a skeevy position, very undignified but it would have to do. A knight was too honorable for this and for Link to lower himself down was gratifying.  
  
“This may be unsightly but it’s for you own good,” Revali chides because it’s not like Link would answer him, so he at least voices himself for the both of them. Putting his hands on the lean indentions of his waist, Revali presses his tongue into him. His tongue has enough length that his beak wouldn’t interfere and Link makes a noise of pure, unrestrained surprise. He hadn’t expected the abruptness of it.  
  
All Revali can taste is the sweat and the dirt that has latched onto his skin, his palms wrenching Link apart, seeing him come untethered. The way his back is arched down, skin drenched with sweat and limbs shivering on top of him, makes its so blatant on how much Revali was doing so well in pleasing him. That itself made his ego swelling, another thing to tack onto his list of accomplishments. Not many could say that they made the Chosen Hero come undone with just their tongue.  
  
Link’s hand grappled, fumbling to stabilize himself while he sloppily licks over Revali before his mouth finally takes him in that invokes a gasp from Revali this time around. It’s not enough, as he makes him take it all, the pleasure and heat of his mouth too tempting. Granting Link a moment to regain some confidence, Revali thrusts his hips forward, hearing the tinny protesting as Link’s fingers become painful in their grip on his legs. It’s too good not to hold back anymore, canting his hips up and into Link’s mouth.  
  
His body was lighter than his, so easy to maneuver any way he needed to and that was one of the numbered conveniences to Revali. That was one way Link was helpful in that Revali concedes to.  
  
His hands that are on his backside pry him open, coming to part between those straining muscles and tendons, exposed even as the sweat-dampened cloth of his tunic brushes up against his feathers.  
  
Link whines, a needy high-pitched thing that comes from the dilation of his diaphragm, but he doesn’t let anything else escape. His mouth had always been too closely connected with his heart, maybe that’s why he didn’t speak that much, not that Revali knew that about him. Or if anyone knew that about him, mouth sealed like that ever-present sword he had.  
  
He could hear the tiniest noises from Link’s throat, vocal enough that it was then Revali could tell that he’s close. The shuddering of his breaths between his flesh, the stifle of a moan and Revali puts his tongue further into him, and that’s all it takes.  
  
He’s pushed over, comes apart easily, and his stomach is dripping, heated momentarily. The wetness sticks onto his skin and the hem of his shirt before landing on Revali’s feathers, only a small nuisance when Revali remembers just how much of a pain it would be to get the smell out of, but worth it when he watches how Link is catching himself now. He’s admiring how he’s seized up on him, withdrawing into himself, and then his mouth veers off him. His hand comes to touch him and then _Link is saying his name he never says his name and it’s so sleepy-soft, it’s too much_ —and it’s then that Revali catches up to his own release. There’s one final push of his hips and he stills, pulse kicking up notches before he’s taking in lungfuls of fresh air. The forest comes back full-force, bugs abuzz and the hazy lazing, summer heat begins seeping in.  
  
He had came over Link’s face and pressed lips, the boy taken aback from the smattering that decorates him. He lurches up to sit on his stomach, albeit shakily and Revali can see the viscous fluid that’s affixed to his sunny hair and skin. Link’s mouth parts for a moment before his face shrivels at the taste, and he spits it out, wiping desperately at his lips as if he’d be able to scrub it away. He’s never seen Link so vehemently opposed something, the boy loved his food but Revali supposed cum wasn’t of nutritional value.  
  
“It isn’t food so don’t go scarfing it down now. If anything it’s an acquired taste,” Revali didn't mean to coo at him, he swears he didn’t, and he coughs that out of his windpipe. Link is picking at his hair and the leftover cum that had gotten all over his face.  
  
Link huffs and lifts himself off him, shambling over to where his pants had been strewn about. He’s almost desperate to get away, Revali thinks with a little chuckle. Running away? The Hylian Champion? He’d never would have thought.  
  
“Your boots are by the stump there. Try not to trip now.” He offered, standing up proudly until he felt the mattered feathers on his stomach, a sigh rumbling from his throat. Of course, he now had to clean himself before anyone saw what they’d done. It was embarrassing enough having Link run away, scrambling because his brain suddenly remembered the never ending duties he has to go back to, turning away from Revali as he tidies himself to be presentable. If one could overlook the grass stains, coming-apart ponytail, and the snags that were still in his hair despite Link’s combing through with his fingers.  
  
Link acknowledged him with a nod, fixing his clothing up best he can, before halting for a second. He looked around himself, a small flicker of his ear, before signalling for Revali to follow. Revali was almost sure Link was leading him into the forest to get lost, a payback for humiliating him, after all that was what these woods were known for. Goddess above save him if Link was planning for them to get lost so they could continue with a good enough reason for the others but the body of water that met them was almost a silent peace treaty. Revali won’t voice his thanks, feeling it would be misplaced and instead marches up and sets his armor aside. That moment had passed over them, leaving only a short lived fulfillment.  
  
Quietly, they both began cleaning their skin, a broad space between them that offset the closeness that they had minutes before. Revali couldn’t clean up properly, not here, but he was suitable enough to be seen publicly. Link on the other hand still had a sullied tunic, hair glued together, stringy with sweat and fluids.  
  
An absolute mess, and Revali was proud of that because he had did that.  
  
“You might need a proper shower before returning to the Princess’ side. Wouldn’t want anyone we know seeing you in such a boorish manner.” Link peered up, glowering, but his heart wasn’t all there. It was more of an acknowledgment from half-narrowed eyes because Link was distracted by voices that Revali couldn’t hear. It’s then Revali took that as his chance to retreat. He couldn’t tell if Link was beginning to regret what had transpired between them, but Revali certainly wasn’t.  
  
What better way to get back at Hylia for his unfavorable circumstances, than make a ruination of her golden hero? That’s how he’d justify this.  
  
The weight in his chest had nothing to do with it, nothing whatsoever.  
  
Revali took to the sky because maybe that would lighten the heaviness, not seeing the eyes that were locked onto him, even when he was blotted out of sight.  



End file.
